As evidenced by the foregoing patents there has persisted an ongoing problem with multiple differing approaches to solve the problem of the tape measure that heretofore has continued to bend and sag at its extended outer-end portions when extended beyond a few inches from the retraction storage casing. While one or more of the profered solutions of the foregoing patents may in some regards improve the situation, there remain major difficulties not overcome by and/or complicated by the foregoing patents and approaches thereof. Many conventionally available tape measures that may be purchased, have the typical shape of that set-forth by the Buck patent, yet such shape in practice fails to prevent a significantly extended length thereof from buckling downwardly when an attempt is made to suspend the extended tape horizontally by mere support of the casing itself. The same is true for the temporarily curved tape measure of Rutty. Apart from complex problems of both manufacture and operational problems in any attempt to use the irregularly shaped structures, there are space and compression problems in degree of success in retracting and winding such a tape into a storage casing, clearly the length of storable tape of such shape being likely severely limited. The Dinhofer patent's use of separate storage of inserts in totally different from the present inventor approach and invention as described herein, directed to objects set-forth below.
In actual usage, particularly for artisans with their own small businesses devoid of available helpers, it is exceedingly difficult to efficiently handle tapes of tape measures of more than a couple or three feet because of the continuing problem of the extended end portions thereof sagging or causing a downward kink even closer to the artisan's hand(s) and/or casing from which the tape extends, repeated attempts and problems associated causing repeated loss of valuable time together with the aggrevating frustrations accompanying such difficulties.